Nightmare
by LadyFromTheMoon
Summary: Yuuki has a nightmare and comes to Zero's room in the middle of the night.Lemons.The plot is thickening.
1. Chapter 1

"Zero!"

She came running in his room.

"What do you want?"

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

Zero sighed

"Alright. Come on."

She climbed in his bed and snuggled close to him.

Zero mentally cursed himself for letting the subject of his wet dreams in his bed. He could feel Yuuki's warmth pressed against his body. He wanted her, badly. He had dreamed many times of her, naked under him, panting and moaning as he went in and out her body. He always woke up as he climaxed, Yuuki's name on his lips, his forehead sticky with sweat, his sheets a mess.

But he knew she didn't feel the same way. He was only a brother to her, nothing more.

Although he knew all that, he could still feel himself harden. As if to tease him, Yuuki pressed her body even closer to his. He could feel the softness of her breasts, he could smell her intoxicating scent.

She was the only girl he wanted, the only one who could make him lose control. She had become even more attractive in the past months, her chest had developed quite a bit and her hips had become wider.

That's when he had started to touch himself in his bed at night. His thought wandered to Yuuki, what she would look like naked, how soft her breasts would be, how she would taste, how it would feel to be inside her, as he pleasured himself.

Now she was next to him, very real. He could touch her.

He was rock hard now and Yuuki noticed. He stared at the bulge with surprise, and—Zero almost came right then—put her hand over it. She started touching, stroking him quite innocently. Zero was already sweating, his heart was beating a hundred mph, blood rushed to his manhood which got even bigger.

He tried to fight back a moan but failed.

"ahhhh"

"Zero? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Her face was so innocent and yet sexy, he couldn't resist anymore.

In one fluid movement she was under him.

" Do you even know what you are doing to me, Yuuki?"

His breath was short, his voice husky and full of lust.

His lips came in contact with hers. He kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue inside her mouth.

Yuuki's involuntary moan of pleasure told him he was doing it right.

He started stroking her breasts through her white tank top. Her nipples hardened under his big warm hands.

He removed the tank top and took one pink nipple in his mouth. Her mind went blank. Zero's tongue licking her send waves of ecstasy to her brain.

He moaned his name "Zero!ahh!Zero" he felt great pride at the sounds escaping her lips. He felt manly, wanted.

He switched breasts and started give little quick licks to her lovely bud. She moaned again.

His other hand was busy caressing her stomach, it was getting closer to the waistband of her pants.

He slipped his fingers under it and touched her where he wanted to touch her most.

"ummm" was her response. She was already very wet, a fact that pleased Zero immensely. He stroked her gently, exploring her womanhood with his fingers, gliding and caressing her warm flesh.

He took her pants off and gazed at her in awe. She was beautiful. Her beautiful face was flushed, a few strands of her silky hair sticky to her forehead. Her lips were red from his kissed, her nipples hard and swollen, the place between her legs wet and soft looking.

He kissed her again, more tenderly than the first time.

"Yuuki, I want to be inside you." he whispered in her ear.

She didn't respond immediately, so he slowly started to part her legs.

" Oh Yuuki" he moaned at the sight of her womanhood.

He responded this time and give him a shy smile.

"Please be gentle"

"I will, don't worry, baby"

He positioned himself at her entrance. He couldn't think of a place he would rather be right now.

He started pushing into her as slowly as he could, feeling her tightness wrap him inch by inch. He was trembling under the effort he was doing to control himself. He wanted to pound into her, take her like an animal.

But he waited until she adjusted to him to start moving.

She felt like heaven. He panted and whispered softly

"Yuuki. You feel amazing. Umm"

"Ahh, Zero you're so big. You feel so good."

he picked up the pace and started moving more quickly, feeling himself getting closer to climaxing.

They were both saying each others names and breathing heavily. The bed started rocking bad and forth under the force of Zero's thrusts.

There were no words for the bliss he felt. She was there, he was here, the things they were doing...he had only dreamed of.

"Yuuki" cried Zero as he came inside her.

He fell on top of her, panting. He got off of her and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

**Then it Hit him....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight.**

Zero realized two things. One, he had forgotten the existence of the condoms hidden in his drawer. Two, although Yuuki had clearly been enjoying herself, she hadn't finished.

The lust in her eyes was still present. Zero kissed his lover passionately, drawing her closer to his chest.

He then positioned himself between her legs, parting them slowly.

Yuuki sat up abruptly.

"Zero, what are you...Aahhh."

He had started liking her wet core, massaging her thighs at the same time. She tasted so good.

He avoided her clitoris for now and licked all around it, giving her pussy wet kisses from time to time.

Yuuki's fingers went into his hair, caressing his scalp. She was moaning softly, her breaths coming in short bursts.

He parted her lips and traced her entrance with his tongue. Inserting the tip of his tongue inside, he earned a barely contained moan of pleasure from Yuuki.

He thrust deeply inside her, feeling the soft warmth where he had resided moment ago.

"ummmm" moaned Yuuki.

He pulled out after a while and looked at the girl of his dreams. She was now clutching the sheets, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling with want, her body covered in sweat.

"Please, don't stop" she said hurriedly, her voice hoarse and needy.

He crawled up to kiss her on the lips and went down her body kissing the area between her breasts and her stomach. He did so amazingly slowly, his pace a torture to the very aroused girl.

"Zero!"

He chuckled, her eagerness pleasing him. He planted a quick on both her inner thighs and went back where she needed him.

This time he focused mainly on her lovely pink clitoris. He licked the hood and heard Yuuki panting loudly. He lightly touched the bud with the very tip of his tongue, her back rising from the bed as she cried sweetly.

"Aahhhhh....Zero...right there!"

He applied little flicking motions to her bud and she cried out again, even louder.

She pulled on his hair and groaned.

He felt her coming closer to finished as he continued his loving actions.

She had no more control over herself, saying his name numerous times, she came, almost violently.

All the muscles in her body tightened as she experienced more bliss than she ever had before, her eyes seeing nothing, only feeling everything at the same time, touching the stars for a moment.

Zero kept his tongue firmly pressed against her clitoris and closed his eyes, listening with pure delight to the beautiful sounds coming from the girl he loved.

When she finally relaxed after her intense orgasm, he came to lay down next to her, smoothing her hair with contentment and pride.

They looked in each others' eyes, seeing the same feeling reflected at one another: love.

Zero had just made love to her. Full of joy at the thought, he gathered her in his arms swiftly, burying his face in her sweet smelling hair and closing his eyes to savor the moment.

They both fell asleep in each others'arms.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later. At first he had trouble having coherent thoughts, his mind still dizzy from all the things that had happened.

It's only then he remembered Number One: the condoms.

_Damn it_, he cursed silently, _I forgot_.

He knew she wasn't on the pill. What if she got pregnant? He wasn't worried about diseases as this had been the first time for both of them. Besides, he was a vampire; he couldn't get diseases, nor could he carry them.

He decided to go get her the morning pill as soon as the stores opened, which would be quite soon.

He got up and started looking for his clothes. Yuuki stirred in her sleep and he froze for a minute, afraid he had woken her up. He left her a note, telling her where he had gone. Grabbing his shoes and wallet, he twisted the doorknob slowly so it wouldn't squeak. He silently exited the room where his girl slept and headed for the school gates, hoping no one would cross his path....

(to be continued)

**Note :**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, I really appreciate it. Keep up the good work! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about the wait. Thank you.**

The chilly October morning and the rain from the storm had mixed into ice and Zero almost slipped on the town's pavement a couple of times. He was trying to hurry in order to be back to his room by the time Yuuki—and the rest of the dormitory—awakened. He was looking down intensely, trying to avoid the iciest places when someone bumped into him. Now, the typical Zero would have gotten irritated over such a seemingly insignificant incident, but this was an atypical Zero, who had risen at dawn to run an errand for his Yuuki. He looked up to apologize but immediately stopped when he saw who it was.

"My, my, isn't it early for a Day class student to wander around? Even for a prefect?" said Aidou with a perfectly charming smile.

Zero's face sunk with irritation: he didn't need that nosy noble's questions now, not when he was actually trying to go by unnoticed.

"Get out of my way, vampire, my business doesn't concern you" replied Zero in a low voice.

"Kiryuu, I know what you are, and someone with such a lowly status shouldn't be talking to a noble…"

But Zero had already left. No time for the blond vampire.

Zero left the store, still blushing furiously from the embarrassment he had felt. The lady had eyed him suspiciously but hadn't made any comments. Thank goodness he had thought about wearing normal clothes to do his shopping. He had to go back to her now. He really hoped she, as well as the Headmaster, were still sound asleep. At the thought of Yuuki waiting for him in his room, Zero felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time: peace. He loved her. She had answered his feelings. All was well for once. On that Saturday morning, there was a pretty good chance that the students would be sleeping in. Also, he didn't need to monitor the Night class; the weekend applied to them as well. He got to his door without meeting anyone. He opened it as silently as he could, his eyes widening in shock when he found his bed empty, Yuuki's scent still floating in the air.

**Thank you for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Where was she? Did she see his note? …How did she feel about last night?

He sat a moment on his bed to gather his thoughts. He knew she loved Kuran. What was she going to do? What was he going to do? The certainty of last night's feelings and event had vanished in an instant. He took a look around the room. His closet, the bed, the nightstand, the desk, Yuuki's clothes, nothing seemed out of the ordinary…wait a minute…Yuuki's clothes? His eyes shot to the door leading to his private bathroom. Then he heard someone turn on the water.

His heart had never felt lighter. She hadn't left; she was just taking a shower. Just taking a shower…

He got up and walked briskly to the closed wooden door. He froze with his hand on the doorknob. Would it be okay for him to come in?

"Yuuki?"

A moment for a reply, but hearing nothing over the sound of the running water, called her again, a bit louder this time.

"Yuuki?"

She turned off the water.

"Zero? "

"Yuuki, can I come in?"

She hesitated a little.

"Ah, uhm, give me a minute?"

"Sure"

He heard her grab something and walk over to the door. She appeared wrapped in a white towel, her wet hair cascading on her shoulder. Beauty was her name.

An awkward silence settled between them.

"I…I got you a morning after pill"

"Ah, thank you, but I…I'm already on the pill"

Zero looked troubled at her response, why would she need to take the pill unless she was planning to do things of a sexual nature.

She blushed violently and said quickly,

"It's not what you think! I take it because of the pain of my period!"

They both got redder if possible.

They sat side by side of his bed.

What, now? Nothing would ever be the same, they both knew that. Neither of them could just walk away and pretend nothing happened.

Did she love him?

Did she love him the way a man loves a woman?

Did…Did she like—

"Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about me?"

He felt embarrassed and worried now.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me, Zero"

"I love you…"

"You do?"

"Yes, so much it hurts"

She lowered her head a little.

"Yuuki?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Note: Sorry for the huge wait. I've never been so busy in my entire life. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review .


	5. Chapter 5

"How do I feel about you?"

Zero waited nervously for her to go on.

"I really liked what happened last night, even though that was very unusual for the both of us. I love you, Zero."

Zero glanced over at her and was about to reach for her…

"I love you, Zero, but, I love Kaname too. I don't know which one I really love. Before last night, I thought Kaname was the One, but now I just don't know."

Zero's hand fell on his lap. He lowered his head and smirked.

"I'll help you figure it out, Yuuki."

He pushed onto the bed and got on top of her. Yuuki looked and saw an expression she had never seen in his eyes: playfulness. What was going through his head?

"Yuuki, I'll make it easy for you to choose me. I'll be in your every thought, your every dream."

As he finished talking, he crushed his lips to his sweetheart's.

The vampires always took everything from him: his parents, his brother, and now the only person he ever loved romantically? No, he wouldn't let that happen. He would make her his, mark her as his for eternity. He wasn't going to be nice and let her go. Maybe it was a bit selfish, but when was the last time he had allowed himself to behave selfishly? I couldn't let the person who truly mattered to him go. Kaname wasn't going to have her.

He kissed her with so much passion the room could have caught on fire. Grabbing the back of her head, he brought her even closer to him. That pureblood wasn't going to take Yuuki away from him. He stopped kissing her lips to give her neck the same attention. He felt her blood course through her veins, her heart beating faster and faster. His bloodlust surfaced for a moment but his current mission was more important and, for once, he easily overcame his desire for human blood.

"Zero"

Her words had a dreamy quality to them. When she was with him, it was hard to think about anything but him. But what of Kaname? Wasn't he the one who saved her during the snowy night? Shouldn't she give herself to him and him only? Why did Zero feel so right, when her conscience told her it was wrong? Which one should she listen to, her conscience or her heart? She loved them both. In this moment, however, she could only feel Zero.

Zero lifted her shirt to give her cute stomach tantalizing kisses. She gasped at the sensation, feeling her desire increase.

He took off his shirt and tie. He then proceeded to taking off her shirt and bra.

Then, he did something she wasn't expecting in the least…

**Note: Thank you so much for reviewing **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Note: I noticed I messed up on Yuuki only wearing a towel and Zero taking her clothes off. I'm sorry! **

Zero grabbed both her wrists and held them together while he tied her with his tie. She was at his mercy. She gazed at him with uneasy eyes; that was a side of Zero she didn't know. She couldn't use her hands at all. Zero could do anything he wanted. Well, she figured it wasn't so bad.

He lowered himself to her and kissed her passionately. His tongue made its way to hers and danced with it. She was so sweet. He just couldn't bear the thought of giving her up, especially to Kuran. No, he was going to fight for her love. He would make himself so needed by her that she would never think of another man. She was going to be his. Yuuki was everything.

"I'm going to make you feel good"

He trailer kisses from her mouth to her neck and started attacking it with licks and kisses. He occasionally nibbled on it too but didn't go further as it would make him very tempted. He went down slowly towards her breasts and kissed all around it very lightly. He was going to make her beg for it. It wouldn't be too long; her nipples were already perked up and she was starting to make impatient sounds.

"Zero…" she moaned in a pleading voice.

"What is it, my princess?"

"Zero, please…do it"

"It? What do you mean?" He was clearly enjoying himself.

"You know!"

"No, I don't. Tell me more precisely what you want me to do."

"Zero! I can't! It's…it's so embarrassing."

"I won't do anything until you precise your thought, princess."

Yuuki's cheeks became a very bright shade of red. She seemed to hesitate almost violently for a second, the said in a very quiet whisper.

"Kiss my breasts, Zero."

"Huh? What was that?" He had to keep himself from bursting out laughing at her very apparent embarrassment.

"My breasts, Zero, touch them!"

"Ah, you want to touch that…"

"Ahhh…yes, that's it…Oh, Zero!"

He took one of her nipples in his mouth to suck on it lightly while he caressed her other breast with his free hand. He switched nipples back and forth until they were red and swollen from his attention. Yuuki's scent was becoming very charged with sexual tension; she was probably very wet right now.

"Does my princess want more?"

"Yes, Zero"

As he heard those softly spoken words, he started kissing her stomach down towards the place where she desired his touch the most…

She was in ecstasy, Zero was everywhere at the same time and he drove her crazy with his fingers and tongue. She was getting closer to her climax and while she expected him to continue until she came, he stopped.

"W…What? Zero…Why did you…?"

"I need to be inside you now, please" he pleaded with lavender eyes full of lust.

"Okay, Zero"

He positioned himself and swiftly entered her. She was so warm, wet, and tight that he feared he wasn't going to be able to control himself. He started moving inside her. She felt so good; he closed his eyes tightly in pleasure.

"Yuuki..."he exhaled with passion

He was going crazy; he wished he could do her all day and night without stopping. Her pleasured expression was making him even harder and her involuntary moans and cries threatened to make him cum too soon for his liking.

"Oh, Yuuki, you're gonna make me cum. You're so wet."

"Zero! I'm going to…Ahhh"

Her tight walls squeezed her lover's cock repeatedly as she experienced a fantastic orgasm.

The extra sensation produced by his princess's pussy got Zero to a point of no return.

He came violently during as Yuuki was still cumming. Their pleasured sounds echoed inside the room as they held each other for dear life.

Zero pulled out of her, untied her and spooned her from behind with a satisfied sigh. He kissed the back of her neck with a smile and pulled the blanket over them both. They fell asleep together.

Kaname crushed the wall with his fist. That lowlife, what was he doing to his Yuuki? That beast was there to protect her and nothing else. How dare he….

He couldn't let this go on for much longer. He couldn't tell Yuuki everything right now but he could make it so that she found out Zero's little secret. After all, she didn't know about his true nature…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your wonderful comments and keep up the good work!**


	7. Chapter 7

Zero woke up drenched in sweat. He had dreamed of that woman again. She was speaking so softly next to his ear, her words echoing in his mind: "Hurry up and become an adult. Nourish yourself from the hate I give you." Hate. The word almost seemed too soft. What he felt for her was beyond simplistic hate. It was so much more than that. She was the devil incarnate, the reason for all evil. She had taken almost everything from him: his parents, his brother, his innocence, and his humanity.

He looked down at the peacefully asleep girl next to him. Shizuka wasn't going to take that away from him. He'd rather die than let her have the last reason for his happiness.

Without a sound, he got up and made his way to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. The cold water washed away the sweat and dark thoughts. He looked in the mirror and saw his face. He has the same face, he thought. Ichiru, his twin brother had left with the pureblood vampire the day his parents died. He had smiled at their parents' death. That day had been the worst of his life. There had been so much blood….so much…blood.

The thirst. It was back again. His right hand went to his throat and the other one went looking for the blood tablet. He didn't know why he was bothering to take them anymore. They never stayed in his body for long anyway. Those eyes. So inhuman, so disgusting. How could he ever face Yuuki in this state? She would run away. Yuuki fears vampires.

"It is getting harder for you to control yourself, isn't?"

Kuran was near the window, stiff as he gazed around the room and smelled the air.

"Inadmissible. It's everywhere, the evidence of what you have been doing to her."

"I don't know what you're referring to."

"You may not be able to smell it as low class vampires have limited abilities, but I can. You've taken Yuuki's innocence. The air reeks of it."

Kaname's eyes turned red.

"I should kill you."

Zero felt his throat tighten under the pureblood command. Air was blocked out and fell on his knees in an effort to walk toward Kuran.

Suddenly Kaname let him go. He knew Yuuki would be sad if Zero died and he didn't want her to cry.

"You will never betray Yuuki"

With these last words, the pureblood disappeared into the night. Zero sighed and got undressed to take a cold shower in the hopes it would kill his thirst. Under the icy flow of water he couldn't think clearly and his eyes turned back to their original color.

After his shower he went back to bed as silently as he could. He was about to get under the covers when Yuuki turned and asked him:

"Were you talking to someone in there?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard voices."

"You must have been half asleep. After all, I was completely alone in there, Yuuki."

"That's true. You're probably right. Silly me!"

She reached out to touch his cheek and shivered.

"Oh my god! Zero, you're freezing! Get under the blanket."

She put her arms around him in an attempt to warm him up.

They went back to sleep.

The following day, class got cancelled because of a snow storm. The school ground were covered by a thick cover of pure white snow and the day class students took advantage of the micro vacation to have snow fights and make snowmen.

Yuuki and Zero woke up around ten in the morning at the sound of someone banging on the door.

"Zero, it's daddy! Wake up!"

Zero was the first one to react. He grabbed the half asleep girl and hid her in the bathroom.

He then proceeded to hiding her clothes before opening the door.

"What do you want?"

"Today's a wonderful day! You should go outside and enjoy the snow. I'm sure Yuuki would love to make a snowmen with you! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Chairman, I'm seventeen. Snowmen do not interest me in the least!"

"Oh. I was hoping to get a picture of my two children playing together."

That was ironic. Yuuki and he were playing together alright. Zero just hoped that Cross would never see any evidence of it.

"By the way, have you seen Yuuki?"

"I just woke up. How am I supposed to have already seen her?"

"She wasn't in her room this morning. Oh, well, I'm sure she's around somewhere."

Cross turned around and went back to his apartments to make some jasmine tea.

" Yuuki, you can come out, he's left already."

Sleepy Yuuki came out of the bathroom and went straight back under the blanket.

"The bathroom tiles are soooo cold." She shivered

Zero frowned and put his hand on her forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever. How do you feel?"

"Tired and cold. They just turned up the heat. Getting a snow storm this early in the year is unusual."

"That's true."

Zero got back in bed and spooned her from behind.

"You're so warm, Zero. I already feel better."

"That's good; I can be your personal heater."

Two hours later, Zero got up to take another shower, warm, this time. While he was in the bathroom, Yuuki stared blankly at the ceiling.

**Note: Review! Thank you for all the wonderful stuff you guys wrote. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm so sorry for the huge wait.**

Yes, Yuuki Cross was questioning herself. The recent development with Zero had led her to a lot of self-analysis. She felt something for Zero, at least sexually. But what about her feelings for Kaname?

Did she have any?

She wished she could read her heart with more clarity.

She didn't think she could do the things she did with Zero with Kaname. She didn't really see him as a sexual being. If she had any romantic feelings for him, they were quite pure. At least that's what she felt right now.

She even felt a bit dirty. She didn't know sex could be so animalistic. She had never thought the cold and stoic Zero could be so…she couldn't find the right word. Dirty? Passionate?

He said he loved her, but was it for real? Yuuki knew teenage boys sometimes said things they didn't really mean because of the lust they felt. Once Zero had calmed down, would he still want to be with her? Or would she find herself alone?

And more importantly, was lust the feeling that was clouding her judgment at this very instant?

She was still staring at the ceiling; her eyes were on the same spot the entire time. To the untrained eye, she was just resting, but someone who knew what it felt like to deal with a struggling heart and head could see what was happening behind those big brown eyes.

She decided it was time to go back to her room. She wanted to take a shower and clear her head a little. She needed to go back to some semblance of normalcy. She needed to think this through.

She put on her clothes and slipped out of Zero's room.

The hot water soothed her as she cleaned her body thoroughly. Maybe a bit too thoroughly. She was starting to wish nothing had happened. That way, she could have continued to see Zero as her adopted brother and fellow classmate and her feelings for Kaname would have still felt crystal clear. It was so much simpler this way.

She wanted to see Kaname. Maybe it would help her decide what she wanted to do. The sun would come down soon so she would go see him then as he was probably still sleeping. She knew she would have time to talk to him since she didn't have to patrol when school was cancelled.

After her shower she went down to the kitchen to see what her adoptive father was doing. As usual, he was making dinner with excessive cheerfulness. Sometimes it annoyed her but this time his enthusiastic humming comforted her a little.

"What are you making for dinner?" she asked

"Yuuki! I hadn't seen you there! I'm making soup and stew. Doesn't it smell great?"

"Yeah. It does."

She made her way to the Chairman's personal library and grabbed a book to occupy her mind. She felt it would be rude to show up at the Moon dormitory so early after the vampires woke up.

When Zero got out of the shower and found out she had left, he had been about to go find her, but he decided it was best for them to spend some time apart.

He had tried studying for a few minutes but wasn't able to concentrate and had then gone out to walk in the snow and reflect on his new relationship with Yuuki. God how he wished her feelings for him were as clear as his for her. He wanted her so badly. He wanted not only her body but also her heart. He felt butterflies with every kiss, every touch.

She was like a drug, so delicious and yet forbidden. He was dangerous to her. She didn't know he was a vampire and he didn't know how long he could stand to be so close to her without his secret being revealed. He didn't want to hurt her.

At dinner time he made his way to the kitchen and found Yuuki and the Chairman already seated. She didn't act any different than usual. She didn't even make eye contact. She probably regretted having sex with him.

They both ate in silence. Yuuki only opened her mouth towards the end to inform her father she would be paying Kaname a visit. After all, she said, she hadn't talked to him in a long time.

"I remember how you used to be so happy when he visited when you were little." Smiled Kaien

"Yeah, I remember it too" she replied

She then got up and left.

Zero felt his heart tighten painfully when she mentioned the pureblood vampire. She really didn't love him, she loved that cold person. Sex didn't mean anything to her. How could she lead him on like that? Was that the kind of woman she really was? Why was he always winning? What did that monster have that attracted her so much?

In a moment of rage he got up and followed her out.

He easily caught up with her.

**Please Review. It means so much to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Vampire Knight. **

In a moment of rage he got up and followed her out.

He easily caught up with her outside. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Zero angrily

"I already told you. I'm going to see Kaname."

"So now you're going back to him. I should have known."

"Zero! I don't even know what you're talking about. I can go chat with Kaname-sempai if I want to! It is none of your business."

"Why did you leave my room without saying anything? Do you know how I felt? Actually, do you even care how I feel?"

"Of course I do! How can you even ask me that?" replied Yuuki

"You know I love you and yet you still go see him."

Yuuki was starting to look upset but Zero couldn't stop. He needed some answers.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what my own heart wants!" said Yuuki as tear welled up in her eyes.

As she said those words she pulled away from Zero and tried running away from him.

He hadn't expected her to run from him. He stood there in surprise for a few seconds before going after her. His inhuman speed was no match for the small girl; he grabbed her waist and pinned her against a nearby tree.

"Yuuki…"

He placed his hands on either side of her head and crushed his lips to hers. Yuuki was trembling slightly but she finally responded to his kiss. He pressed his hips against hers and she felt that familiar warmth pool between her legs.

"Yuuki, I lov…"

"Don't say it! I don't know, Zero. I don't know. I need to talk to Kaname-sempai."

She pushed him away and ran towards the Moon dormitory. He couldn't go after her again. It wouldn't change anything. He slowly made his way back to his dorm. He couldn't force her to love him, he sadly thought.

When Yuuki arrived at the vampires' residence, she found that most of them were either reading or watching a movie in the projection room. She figured there wasn't that much for vampires to do since they were nocturnal. A maid guided Yuuki to Kaname's room. Apparently he had decided to stay there tonight and had asked to be left alone.

"He said he didn't want to see anyone but he always wants to see you so I don't know if I should tell him you're here" Said the maid a bit nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll ask him myself. I'll say you told me not to."

The maid left Yuuki in front of Kaname Kuran's door.

In his room, Kaname had already felt the presence of his Yuuki. He wondered what she was doing there.

Yuuki hesitated before knocking.

"You can come in, Yuuki." Said Kaname from the other side

"I know you said you didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Is it really okay for me to here?"

"You're not just anyone, Yuuki. Come sit next to me" smiled the pureblood vampire.

She shyly sat on the sofa next to him.

"So what brings you here, my dear?"

"I just thought we hadn't talked in a long time."

"That's true. I miss the days when you used to talk to me so easily. You used to tell me everything."

"But I was so young then. I probably said very stupid things."

"Maybe a little, but I liked it. We were very close then."

"Yes, we were. You must have been bored."

"Not at all, Yuuki. I enjoy talking to you. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Yuuki blushed and lowered her gaze a little. Kaname raised an eyebrow. He wondered if she was going to tell him what happened with Zero.

"Well, something…something happened with Zero. I…We…"

Kaname felt her embarrassment and decided to cut in.

"I know. No need for you to spell it out."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You do? But how did you?"

"Vampires possess senses humans don't."

She stayed silent. Her cheeks were even redder than before.

"Yuuki, do you love him?"

A few seconds went by.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what to feel."

"Yuuki, how do you feel about me?"

"How I feel about Kaname-sempai? But I don't understand what you mean."

Of course she didn't understand. She was still innocent at heart. He would need to show her.

He slowly bent down to her and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"This is how I feel about you" explained the vampire.

She thought she was dreaming. Kaname just kissed her.

"Kaname-sempai likes me?" she exclaimed, very surprised.

"I don't like you Yuuki. My feelings are much stronger than that."

He kissed her again. This time it was a bit more passionate. He smelled so good and his lips were very soft and gentle on hers.

"Zero didn't have the right to do what he did to you. This wasn't supposed to happen."

She saw a flash of red in his eyes. He was angry at Zero.

"Please don't hurt him!"

She wanted to distract him. He needed to forget about what she had done with Zero.

She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him very sweetly.

All of a sudden, Kaname forgot Zero even existed. He could only feel Yuuki's lips against his. He couldn't believe it. He had waited so long for this.

**Haha! What's going to happen (Hint: juicy). Review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own vampire knight. **

She wanted to distract him. He needed to forget about what she had done with Zero.

She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him very sweetly.

All of a sudden, Kaname forgot Zero even existed. He could only feel Yuuki's lips against his. He couldn't believe it. He had waited so long for this.

He held her waist and deepened the kiss. He pulled her on his lap and felt the shape of her body with his elegant hands.

Yuuki liked the kiss. Kaname had turned out to be very good at it. But she couldn't help but think of the three little words Zero had told her. The tingle in her heart told her something was wrong. It didn't feel completely right.

She gently pushed Kuran-sempai away but he grabbed her and pulled her back to him. When she tried to pull away again, Kaname put his hand on her head.

All of a sudden, she magically relaxed. Zero slipped from her mind and the only thing she felt was Kaname kissing her. As if her mind had fogged over, she put her hands around his neck and responded to his kiss.

Kaname felt Yuuki kissing back and he felt a little bad about magically clouding her judgment. However, he soon gave into the passion.

He took off her jacket and felt her breasts through her shirt. She was a woman now.

"Yuuki, can you help me take off my shirt?"

With a small nod, she started to undo the buttons. She felt his chest and beautifully chiseled stomach.

He kissed her neck and she moaned a little.

He removed his shirt and undid the buttons to hers.

Gazing with hunger at her cleavage, he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He cupped her breasts and kissed them thoroughly. Yuuki's breathing sped up as she felt Kaname lick her nipples. He was gentle and very passionate. He seemed to know what he was doing.

She ran her hands against his chest and abs, admiring how perfect they looked.

Kaname took off his pants and her skirt so that they both were only wearing their underwear.

He lifted the girl and took her to his bed in the next room.

He lay down on his back with her on top and kissed every inch of skin he could reach.

He wanted her so badly. His cock was rock hard and it seemed to get even bigger with every moan from her.

Her panties were cute and girly. The vampire played with its edges before lifting her to take them off.

She was pink and very moist down there. He started rubbing her and she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Aah! Kaname…" she whispered with the sexiest voice he had ever heard from her.

He slowly fingered her with one finger and added another after a while. She was very tight and warm down there. He just couldn't wait to be inside her.

"Yuuki, take off my boxers."

Her eyes widened with surprise. Kaname was absolutely huge! There was no way he could fit inside her.

Mechanically she licked his length. The pureblood was losing his mind. Her tongue felt too damn good. He let a moan escape.

She took him in her mouth and sucked on his cock. After a few minutes of doing that, Kaname couldn't take it anymore: he was going to come if she didn't stop.

"Stop, Yuuki."

He kissed her and tasted himself. Then, he grabbed his cock and guided it to Yuuki's entrance. Deep down Yuuki was terrified of the pain to come but she couldn't express it; the words were stuck in her throat. As Kaname slowly penetrated her, she felt his big cock stretch her painfully. She wasn't used to something this thick and long, she thought, the other one was much better. She couldn't exactly remember who "the other one" was but she knew it was very familiar. She winced as the vampire was finally entirely inside her wet pussy.

"It hurts" she complained slightly

"It won't in a moment"

As he said those words, he slowly started to pull in and out of her. She felt great. Still so virginal. Kiryu mustn't be very big. He grabbed her waist to help her move up and down. He felt her relax little by little. Sexy moans escaped her gorgeous lips. Her eyes were full of pleasure but there was a faraway quality to it he didn't like too much. But that was the price to pay when magic was used on a human.

He wanted to be deep inside her so he lifted her off him to take her from behind. He felt her boobs from behind and sped up.

"Yuuki, you're such a naughty girl" noted the vampire when heard her pleasured cries

He was going to make her his forever. That hunter had no business with her. She was his.

He hadn't asked her if she was on birth control because he didn't really care if she got pregnant. She would eventually bear his children so a bit early didn't matter, did it?

Her moans were becoming louder and her breathing was labored. She was going to climax soon. He decided to come when she did. However, before he allowed that to happen, he flipped her over so he could kiss her as they had an orgasm together.

Before long, she came while saying his name. He covered her mouth with his and climaxed inside her.

He lay next to her as she quickly drifted to sleep.

What should he do now?

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Yuuki woke up in her own bed in the Sun dormitories in the middle of the night. She had dreamed of such weird things. She and Kaname-sempai….she blushed violently and shook her head vigorously. How could she dream of them having sex! And it had seemed so real; somehow she even felt sore from it.

That's when she remembered she had gone to see Kaname after dinner. She remembered walking over there. Zero was furious. But after that it was all a big blur. The dream was the only memory she had. Maybe she fainted; since she patrols at night she doesn't get a lot of sleep so sometimes she faints. Zero probably brought her back to her room when he found her unconscious. He was nice. She felt so bad for treating him like this but giving him false hope would be more cruel than pretending she clearly knew what her heart wanted.

She got up and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Then, she went back to sleep.

The next morning was pretty tense between Zero and her. Neither of them mentioned the previous night but the air was charged with electricity.

In class, Zero always sat alone on the very back row. From there, he could observe the other students and take naps more easily. He didn't really care about what most of the students were doing. His eyes almost never left his fellow prefect. He was very afraid she would never come to him, that he didn't stand a chance against Kuran. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't bear to see her with someone else.

Zero didn't usually think of the future but he had caught himself fantasizing about him and Yuuki being together later. Maybe engaged or even married. Eventually they would have children. He didn't care how many they would have; Yuuki could decide. The young Hunter rested his head on his desk and closed his eyes for a moment. Having a little girl or a little boy that looked like a combination of the two of them would be so wonderful. He could hardly wrap his head around it. It all sounded like a dream he could never realize. He was an ex-human vampire and would therefore need to live alone to be able to control his bloodlust better. That future looked so grey.

He raised his head from the desk to look at her. She looked really cute when trying to hide her boredom. They were currently being taught mathematics and he knew that subject was her Achilles' tendon. He would probably have to tutor her again. He didn't mind; that way, he had a good excuse to be around her.

Her hair was shiny and soft looking; the back of her neck looked very fresh and smooth. Her petite figure made her look younger than she really was from behind but Zero knew she had curves. Her breasts were soft and perky, her butt was cute and round. She smelled so sweet…she felt so good. He thought back to the night they had sex for the first time. Even now he couldn't truly believe he got to be with her in such a way. Just thinking about it made him hard and flushed.

As soon as the bell rang, he ran out of class to find a secluded spot on campus. There, he unzipped his pants to free his engorged member. He stroked it and let out a moan of pleasure. He replayed the sounds she made during sex in his mind. She was so sexy. He pumped himself faster and remembered the way she had cried his name as she climaxed. With a groan, he came on the grass.

He zipped up his pants and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He needed to confront her about what had happened the night before. He needed to get her back.

**Note: Thank you for the reviews! Let me know what you think Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

That same night he decided to go talk to her. He didn't know what had happened when she visited Kuran. He didn't know at what time she had come back.

After their duties as prefects were fulfilled, he came into the Chairman's house. Yuuki was taking a shower, said Kaien.

Zero climbed up the stairs and went to the bathroom door. She had left a towel on the doorknob to signal the bathroom was occupied. For once, he disregarded it and came in anyway.

She was in the shower. He could see her silhouette.

"Yuuki?" Zero called

She hadn't heard the door opening. She almost thought she dreamed Zero's call.

She turned off the water.

"Who's there?"

"Yuuki, it's me"

"What are you doing in here? Didn't you see the towel?"

"I did. I need to talk to you."

She sighed.

"Give me a towel"

She slightly opened the shower door and the hunter handed it to her without looking. She got out of the shower.

"What happened with Kaname?"

"What? Nothing happened!"

"I waited for you at the gate. You never came back."

"I got sleepy. He brought me back to my dorms."

Her voice was uncertain.

"You're not telling me everything."

"Well, like I said, I was asleep. So I don't really know what happened."

He took a step towards her and lifted her head.

He suddenly took notice of her beautiful neck. He wanted to drink her blood.

His eyes turned crimson.

"Zero, what's wrong with you?"

Yuuki took a couple of steps back, her eyes wide in fear.

"It's impossible"

Zero couldn't control himself any longer. He had waited too long for this. He had waited too long for her.

He closed the gap between them. He quickly lifted the girl, went in the shower, and closed the door behind.

He put her on the floor and climbed on top of her. He moved aside her wet hair and licked her skin.

"Zero, please, don't"

She struggled against him but he was far stronger. He almost didn't hear her. Her voice seemed to be part of another world. She was so far away. Right now, the only sound he could hear was the sound of her blood running through her veins. Her heart was beating wildly in fear.

He bit down on her neck.

The ecstasy he felt couldn't be compared to anything else. Her blood smelled delicious and tasted even better. It felt like rich, liquid gold was gently going down his throat into his stomach. He heard nothing and saw nothing. He could only smell and feel her blood. The most precious blood.

He had waited so long to drink from Yuuki. He only wanted her blood.

Yuuki was also in a second state. There seemed to be a buffer between her and her surroundings. She was getting so sleepy she couldn't think anymore. At first, the thought of dying crossed her mind but now it was all too fuzzy. She was already abandoning the world she knew. Slowly, drop by drop.

Zero wasn't really thirsty anymore. That's when he realized Yuuki's heart wasn't beating normally. It was very slow. One might have thought it wasn't beating at all.

He jumped back in shock and stared at his love. She looked dead. Her wet hair was forming a halo around her head; her skin was pale and cold. Her lips were colorless. She was going to die.

"Yuuki, no" choked Zero. He felt sobs rise in his throat and tears well up in his eyes.

He gave her little slaps and called her name in desperation. She didn't react.

He bit his own wrist and sucked some blood into his mouth. Parting her lips, he fed her the blood mouth to mouth. The vampire repeated the process countless times. He didn't know if it was going to work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight. **

"Yuuki, no" choked Zero. He felt sobs rise in his throat and tears well up in his eyes.

He gave her little slaps and called her name in desperation. She didn't react.

He bit his own wrist and sucked some blood into his mouth. Parting her lips, he fed her the blood mouth to mouth. The vampire repeated the process countless times. He didn't know if it was going to work.

He was such a monster. He hated himself. He was killing the one person he loved. Like an animal.

Between feeds, he listened to her heart and breathing. At least, he thought, it wasn't getting worse.

She wasn't bleeding much from her neck anymore. He had ripped his shirt to make a compress.

Her skin was so cold. She must be freezing. Zero got up and retrieved towels. He wrapped her in them in an effort to keep her a little warm.

Yuuki's brain was swimming freely. Nothing mattered anymore. She didn't feel hungry, thirsty, or cold.

She didn't feel hate, love, or resentment. She barely even remembered her loved ones. She couldn't see their faces.

There was a faraway voice though. One she didn't recognize. It was calling her name.

It was getting a little closer every time. Or was she the one moving towards it?

The light was blinding. She didn't want to get near it. It hurt her eyes.

She then saw everything. She saw her body. Her…dead…body? She saw Zero hovering over her. Her lover was crying while petting her hair.

She looked more closely at herself. There was blood everywhere. Someone had bitten her. It had to have been a vampire. But he or she didn't seem to be there anymore. She didn't even remember how she had gotten into that state.

Now she saw Zero clearly. She already missed him. She wanted to reach out and touch him.

She didn't want to see him cry.

Yuuki heard his call very clearly.

This time, she agreed to be pulled by it.

Yuuki's heart started beating a little better. He felt her breath. He sighed in relief but decided to keep on feeding her.

An hour later she opened her eyes. She felt very weak.

"Yuuki, do you hear me?"

She nodded weakly. She was in a bed in the school infirmary.

"What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki. You almost died from blood loss. I…"

"Did you catch him?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The vampire who drank my blood. I don't remember who it was."

Zero stared at her confusingly. She didn't remember? She didn't know he had done it?

He had to tell her it was him who did it. But, she wasn't mad at him. She wasn't afraid of him.

He did not tell her.

She stayed in the infirmary for a few days during which she received visits from friends.

Her adoptive father came, bringing her ugly yellow flowers and a huge get well card that let out a horrible song every time you opened it. Zero came to check on her a few times a day. He also insisted on spending the night in a bed next to hers. Kaname also visited her a few times.

The pureblood vampire was the only one who knew exactly what happened the night Yuuki was attacked by a vampire. He knew it all but was waiting for the right time to tell her. He wanted her to regain her strength first. He was quite happy. When she learned what that low level vampire had done to her she would certainly come running into his arms. There would be no competition left.

**Please review! Thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: I do not own Vampire knight. **

After a couple of weeks Yuuki started feeling a lot better. She was now able to leave the infirmary to go back to her adoptive father's house. Zero would watch movies with her and accompany her in the school gardens when he wasn't at school or on guardian duty. Yuuki couldn't go back to school just yet.

He was feeling extremely guilty. How could have he not tell her? He was lying to her face. The vampire acted as her protector even though he was the one she should be most afraid of. He was the one who almost drained her of the entirety of her blood. He could have been her potential killer. But there he was, trying to act as though his conscience was clean.

One night, Kaname went to visit Yuuki at the Headmaster's house. Yuuki didn't like going to the Moon dorm since her "accident". Zero went in his room and read a book. He didn't want to be around the arrogant Pureblood. When he later heard the visitor leaving he went to the window to see him. As the entrance door closed the pureblood turned to look straight in Zero's eyes. That look could only mean one thing. He knew.

Raging fear took hold of the hunter's heart. Had he told her? Was he going to? She would hate him. He couldn't imagine a world where Yuuki hated him. He couldn't live in that version of the world.

He raced down the stairs to meet her. She looked up with surprise. Why was he in such a hurry all of a sudden?

"How was the visit?"

"It was fine. I'm tired. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

She seemed normal. He hadn't told her. He could feel his entire body relaxing to only be tense again two seconds later when he realized there was probably a very good reason for the pureblood bastard's silence up until now.

Yuuki had a renewed love for life. She felt thankful for every breath she took for every step she took and, right now, for the deliciously hot shower she was taking. Who knew almost dying could make you feel this way? Of course, she was now even more afraid of vampire than before but it was alright for now. She was trying not to think about it. She was happy Zero was there to spend time with her. His presence really eased her worrying mind.

She got out of the shower, dried herself, brushed her hair, and put on his pajamas. She went into her room and five minutes later Zero knocked on her door to say good night. Yuuki went to bed, hoping for a restful and peaceful night.

Zero sat up suddenly in the middle of the night. Yuuki had just screamed. She was afraid of something. He ran to her as fast as he could. He opened her door and quickly turned on the light. She was sitting up in her bed, eyes wild with fear, her breath labored. She saw Zero and jumped on her. She was clinging onto him with dear life. Tears welled up in her eyes and she whispered in a shaky voice:

"He came back to finish me"

"Who? The vampire?"

Zero wanted to punch himself in the face for making her so scared.

"Yuuki, he's not coming back. I won't allow it. You're safe."

He took her in his arms- all the while hating himself- and went to her bed. Cuddling would make her feel better. She snuggled against him and smelled his reassuring scent. He was warm and she felt protected around him.

She looked up to his face and moved up to kiss him on the lips. She hadn't really been this affectionate with him since before their fight. Since before she got bitten by a vampire.

He didn't deserve that kiss. He knew that. But it just felt so good to be kissed by her.

He kissed her back as she snuck her arms in his hair. The hunter held her closer to his body. A body that was starting to have natural reactions.

**Note: Please review. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own vampire knight**

He kissed her back as she snuck her arms in his hair. The hunter held her closer to his body. A body that was starting to have natural reactions.

Feeling her body against his made his desire for her very acute. He wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her, and ravish her in every way possible. He wanted to hear her say his name in ecstasy. He wanted to fill her body with his so she would never forget how it felt to be with him.

His kisses were becoming more ardent. He licked her lips and gained entrance to her mouth. Her breaths were ragged and hot.

He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck gently.

"Yuuki"

His words were full of passion and something that almost sounded like agony. His feelings for her were the strongest thing he had ever felt inside of himself.

He opened her blouse and started paying attention to her breasts. He massaged them gently and licked her pink nipples with love.

She moaned sexily.

He looked up and gazed into her trusting eyes. What if he hurt her again?

"Yuuki, are you sure you want this? Aren't you too fragile?"

Her eyes widened with surprised and confusion. She then remembered her still weakened condition.

"I'll be fine if you stay really gentle with me"

"Of course, sweetheart, I will be very gentle with you"

She gasped as he went back to giving her chest soft, wet kisses.

Yuuki went to his pajamas and took off the top. His muscles were just as defined as she remembered.

Her head rose to his chest and she kissed it gently. Zero thought that was very cute…and very arousing.

He kissed down her stomach until he reached her pajama bottoms.

He lifted her butt and took them off slowly.

She was so beautiful. He wanted to have sex with her and only her for the rest of his life. He kissed her feet and slowly went up, giving both legs light kisses.

She was getting impatient. What a tease, she thought.

Zero knew what she was thinking. Her look told it all. His lips cracked into a smile.

"I'm almost there now. Don't worry" he teasingly said

With that statement, he gave her pussy a kiss.

Her hips rose a little with the sudden contact.

He licked her, kissed her, and fingered her tight, wet pussy with love and care.

He loved seeing the passion and arousal in her eyes. Hearing her sexy low moans made him even harder than he already was.

He wanted to be buried deeply inside her warmth. However, he wanted her to come first.

He licked her clit with more intensity. She was already close. She was so wet. It would feel like heaven, being inside her tightness.

He massaged her thighs while bringing her to climax. She let out his name so many times he thought he was going to die of happiness.

He went up to her face and kissed her amorously.

"Yuuki, do you feel well enough to continue?"

"What? Of course I do. You're so silly. Let me take your pants off."

And she did.

Once completely naked, Zero spooned Yuuki from behind so it would be more comfortable for her.

He slowly penetrated her from behind. She gasped at his hard length filling her body. He didn't move and let her adjust a little. When he finally started moving he did so in slow movements. He was in heaven once again.

"I love being inside you. I could do you all night."

He gave her back and shoulders licks while lifting one her legs so he could also make her feel good with his fingers.

Yuuki moaned at the feel of his loving fingers caressing her and of his big hard cock buried deeply inside her.

"Yuuki, you're so naughty"

"Zero" moaned the girl

After a few minutes of hot, pleasurable sex Yuuki came again.

Zero felt the rush of heat and wetness on his cock, He loved feeling squeezed by her pussy when she came.

"Yuuki, can I come inside you?"

"Yes, please. It's so hot when you do that."

"I'm going to give you everything I have. It's going to be a lot, baby."

Zero started to thrust faster in his sweetheart. He loved talking dirty to her. He'd have to do that more.

"I'm coming!"

He shuddered for a long time as he spilled his seed inside Yuuki's tight little pussy.

Finally, he pulled out and spooned her.

"That was so good"

"It always is"

"True"

They fell asleep

**Note: Please review. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notice: I don't own Vampire knight.**

**I'm sorry I cannot update very often. I'm in college and it's taking up most of my time.**

Yuuki was still having frequent nightmares about the attack. The voice in her head, the one telling her vampires were going to eat her, was louder than ever. She was jumpy during patrol and tried to stay inside after dark as much as she could. Cross Kaien would also take over some nights so she could stay home.

Sometimes, when she walked alone at night, she got so scared she felt a wave of dizziness hit her.

Zero was still beating himself up for doing this to her. Of course, she had no idea why he had sudden mood swings but she could tell he acted differently since she almost died. He was trying very hard to stay with her and take care of her but even that, he thought, would never be enough.

Kaname had visited her regularly since she was attacked. He always came to the headmaster's house. He knew she was uncomfortable being in the night class dormitories.

That particular evening he suggested a walk in the garden.

"You don't look very healthy, are you eating properly?"

"Ah, yes. I am."

"You look thinner than you normally do"

"I've lost some weight. I don't know why"

"You're still stressed out about what happened, dear."

"Yes, maybe I am"

"Very understandable"

"I think the fact that we never caught who did it is what is frightening me. He could be anyone. He could still be watching me. What if it is someone I know?"

"Would you still want to know, even if it was someone you trusted?"

"I need to know. I want closure"

"I see."

She eyed him suspiciously. He couldn't have…

"Do…Do you know something?"

"I do"

No! Not him! Of all people he couldn't have been the one.

He saw the fear and disbelief on her face.

"It wasn't me, Yuuki. But I can tell you who did this"

"Then please do"

"Not here. I need you to come back with me to my apartments."

"Why?"

"I want us to be away from unwelcomed ears."

She was hesitating. She didn't want to be in a place full of vampires.

"Can Zero come with me?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You need to trust me on this one. I promise I never hurt you and I never will. You can be assured I will protect you."

Yuuki closed her eyes. She remembered the first time she met Kaname. He had always protected her. It wasn't right of her to doubt him. She had no reason to not trust him.

"Alright, I'll come with you."

Kaname extended his arm and Yuuki took it and blushed.

Once they got to the pureblood's bedroom. He sat on the large bed and motioned for her to do the same.

She felt nervous.

"First, I would like to know why you have been keeping this from me."

"You were still recovering. I didn't want to burden you even more."

"Burden me? So, it's really someone I know." Said the young girl with a sad face

"It is. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Yuuki."

"I have to know. Who is it?"

Kaname took a deep breath and smelled her. She was about to turn her back on Kiryu forever. She would stay with him now.

"Zero attacked you"

She froze for a second but got back on her feet

"Zero couldn't have. He is human and a vampire attacked me."

"Zero is a vampire"

"I live with Zero, I see him every day. He's part of the day class. How could he be a vampire?"

"You know his family was attacked by a vampire, right?"

She nodded slowly

"That vampire killed his relatives and bit him in the neck."

"I know that, but how does it explain anything?"

She was getting impatient. Why was Kaname telling her this nonsense?

"Dear girl, do you know what Purebloods are?"

"Pureblood?"

"They are vampires but unlike the other ones, they don't have any human blood flowing in their veins."

"The women who attacked the Kiryu family was she?..."

"Yes, she was."

"How does it change anything?"

"Purebloods have the ability to change human into vampire by biting them."

She had never heard of such a thing.

"Do you know what I am? Do you know why I am the dorm leader?"

"Don't tell me you're a pureblood too?"

"I am"

She shook her head. She needed to focus on the problem at hand. She would deal with Kaname's newly discovered nature later.

"I still don't believe Zero is a vampire. I think you are mistaken about the identity of my attacker"

Kaname leaned towards her and put his hand on her forehead

"You will when you see it through your own hidden memories" whispered Kuran Kaname

Yuuki closed her eyes and she saw everything. She saw Zero. She remembered his fangs sinking in her neck. The fear she had felt was coming back vividly. She also heard his cries, his desperate acts to save her. She tasted the blood on her tongue.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed tears were falling freely from them. She was shaking. Kaname put his arm around her.

"It's over now. I will never let him hurt you again. I will call the headmaster, you're staying here tonight."

**Note: What's going to happen now? Will she confront Zero? What happens when she stays the night in Kaname's room?**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed tears were falling freely from them. She was shaking. Kaname put his arm around her.

"It's over now. I will never let him hurt you again. I will call the headmaster, you're staying here tonight."

Yuuki barely heard him. She was shaking very violently. It was impossible. How did Zero become a vampire? How could she not have noticed? Why did he attack her specifically?

Where was he, right now?

Kaname returned from giving the call the Cross Kaien.

"He says it's alright. He wants to talk to you tomorrow when you leave the Moon dormitories. I told him you know Zero is the one who attacked you. He wishes he could have explained it himself. Yuuki, I'm sorry I brought so much pain to your world. It seems you could be happier without us vampires."

"The headmaster knew?"

"Yes, he did. But Cross Kaien had his own reasons for keeping it secret. I'm sure he deeply regrets what happened to you."

Yuuki didn't respond. She felt a sudden cold pierce through the fabric of her uniform and chill her bones.

"Dearest, I've arranged for you to take a bath in the big bathroom down the hall. Maids are filling the tub with hot water as we speak. Why don't I walk you there? There's a lock on the door and I'm sure no one will dare to bother you. They know you are here under my protection. I'm sure a bath will do you a lot of good," said the pureblood gently.

"Ok" replied Yuuki weakly

Kaname left her at the bathroom door. He wished he could have come in with her to take a bath though. But this wasn't the right time. She was weak and shaken. He wanted her to feel a bit better before he seduced her for the second time.

He strolled back to his room. Ruka was waiting for him.

"Is it true, Kaname-sama?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to, Ruka."

"Cross-san is staying the night here."

"Yes, as you see I'm not wearing my uniform tonight. You will have to go to class without me," said the vampire lightly.

"May I ask Kaname-sama a question?"

He looked her up and down with inquisitive eyes. Ruka's expression was most peculiar.

"Why do you treat her so specially? She's only a little human"

"Yuuki is a very special girl. I will do with her as I please. Now go to class, you are in charge for this time."

Ruka bowed reluctantly and left.

Kaname went into his room and sat on the bed. Maybe tonight would be another very good night. He wanted to make love to his princess again. He was getting hard just thinking of her in the bath. She was naked a few yards from him. She was slowly and sensually running the wet sponge all over her body…

He wanted to go over there right now, break the lock, and run his hands all over her curves.

Far from imagining what Kaname was thinking about, Yuuki was indeed cleaning herself in the hot bath. She wasn't crying anymore but she felt awfully numb. She set the soapy sponge aside and let her body soak in the hot water. Steam was rising up and strands of her dark hair stuck to her forehead. She usually loved hot baths but she couldn't even enjoy it right now. All she could think about was Zero.

At that very moment Zero was being summoned to the headmaster's private study. He had been looking for Yuuki and couldn't find her. But maybe she was already with Cross. As usual he came in without knocking. She wasn't there. It was just the headmaster, cooking a kind of smelly fish. The young man wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What do you want?"

"Gosh, Zero-kun, I thought I taught you how to knock!" said the headmaster in a failed attempt to be cute.

Zero rolled his eyes. What was the nut wearing? Wasn't that an apron? A very frilly, pink apron…

He pointed to it.

"Men should not wear this kind of clothing"

"No way! You don't like it? But it's so cute."

He didn't even bother responding to that.

"Why did you call me here? I was patrolling and I was alone too. I can't seem to find Yuuki tonight."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Yuuki will be staying at the Moon dormitories tonight. She'll be under Kaname's protection."

"Are you nuts? She can't stay over there alone!"

"Why? Because they are vampires? But, Zero-kun, you are one as well."

Zero froze. Why was Cross Kaien telling him that?

"Yuuki knows, Zero. Kaname told her you are the one who attacked her and almost killed her."

Zero's world collapsed on him. She knew. She knew he was a vampire, a monster, a bloodsucker, a liar, a hypocrite, and a coward. She must hate him now.

But he loved her. He needed to tell her that.

Acting on impulse, Zero left the study and ran to the Moon dormitories. The gates were closed so he climbed over the wall and silently made his way to the wing where Kaname had his room. There was no light anywhere except in a room at the end of the wing. A tree came up to it. He could climb it to see who was there.

Yuuki was dehydrated from all the crying. She had just gotten out the bath. She was now wearing a fluffy bathrobe. She went to the sink. There was no glass so she drank straight from it.

Zero saw her through the window. She was alone and she had visibly just taken a bath. Her eyes were red from crying. Was he the reason for her tears?

He didn't want to cause her more pain and sorrow. He should just disappear like the monster he was. He should give her a chance to forget about her. But, he couldn't bear the thought of not saying goodbye. He would ask the headmaster to be transferred to another school the following year. There were only 2 months until then.

He went back to patrolling without letting his presence known to Yuuki.

The young woman put her uniform back one before returning to Kaname's room. She would feel indecent in that robe if she were to stand in front of him like that. If she had known Kaname was already well acquainted with her body she would have fainted from the shock.

He was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. She turned the light on. Vampire didn't seem to mind darkness but she was just a mere human. Her eyes couldn't see as well.

"Did you enjoy your bath? You seem like you've calmed down a bit."

"Yes"

"Well, don't just stand there. Come sit next to me." He patted the space next to him.

She obediently did as he asked. He put his arm around her.

"He will not hurt you again, sweet Yuuki, I will protect you from now on."

"Do you think Zero really meant to hurt me?"

"It's the nature of those turned by pureblood. They crave blood so badly they forget all their human compassion. They will kill anyone. Anyone, Yuuki, as long as it allows them to indulge in the sweet human blood. Yours smells very sweet. It must have been hard for him to resist."

As he said those words, Kaname leaned in to smell her. He wanted to bite her. Zero had no right to her blood. That bastard had taken something that belonged to Kaname and Kaname alone. He felt rage rise inside him. However, Yuuki's gaze on him calmed him down instantly. She looked so vulnerable. He leaned into her lips and gave her a very gently kiss.

"Kaname, what are you doing?"

"Yuuki, I love you"

She stayed wordless.

"I hate Kiryu for taking your blood like that. I want you to let me take care of you. Be mine."

He looked into her eyes. She seemed very confused.

"Yuuki?"

"I have…had feelings for Zero"

"I'm only assuming those feelings have now passed. After all, he almost killed you."

"Right now, everything confuses me. Does Kaname-sempai really love me?"

"Yes, I love you"

She blushed.

"But why me? I'm only a human."

"Does it matter? I can choose to be with whomever I desire."

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Allow me to be your knight"

She didn't know what to answer.

So he kissed her again on the lips, more deeply this time. She stayed frozen.

"Relax, Yuuki. I'm not going to do anything else tonight. You seem so lost and fragile. I just want to you to sleep in my arms. I want you to feel safe with me. Tomorrow you can go see the headmaster. From now on you also need to stay away from Zero, he's not stable."

A maid brought a nightgown for Yuuki. The vampire got into his pajamas. She had never seen Kaname wear this kind of clothing. It was weird; as if that was a part of his existence she wasn't supposed to witness. He got into bed and she joined him, feeling more awkward than ever. He spooned her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. The young woman wondered if she would be able to sleep in this position. Nevertheless, she soon fell asleep, completely exhausted by the events of the day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. **

Yuuki's sleep was agitated that night. She dreamed of Zero. He was becoming insane from bloodlust. He wasn't Zero anymore. He was a monster. Seeing him like this pained her heart.

Kaname felt her toss and turn. She made it hard for him to sleep. Her dreams were probably not about him. It was that damn ex-human again. His fangs elongated a little from all the anger he was feeling.

The next morning, Yuuki woke up feeling nauseous and a bit dizzy. She didn't want to be sick again. She was just starting to feel better. It had been a long time since the vampire's attack (she still couldn't say Zero): 2 months. She should have recovered a long time ago but her weak state had been a blessing for all sorts of diseases, from the common cold to the flu.

She ran to the bathroom just in time to vomit. She felt miserable; so weak and sick.

After a quick shower she left the Moon dormitories. Kaname, being a vampire, was sleeping soundly.

Yuuki was the kind of girl who couldn't start her day without breakfast. Today, however, she felt too nauseous to eat. She went to the Chairman's kitchen to find some medicine to help with the nausea and then made her way to his office, meeting no one on the way.

Kaien Cross was already waiting for his adopted daughter. He was expecting her to look sad and nervous but he was shocked: she looked sick again. There were dark bags under her eyes, she was getting skinnier as time passed and her cheeks were getting a sunken look.

"Yuuki, are you feeling well?"

"Sure. Why are you asking, Headmaster?"

"Call me daddy!" whined the man "You look sick, Yuuki" he continued with a serious face.

"I'm fine. I don't think I slept so well though."

"It's understandable considering what Kuran Kaname revealed to you. I wish I had done it myself. I'm sorry, Yuuki. I also wish I could have told you."

"It's ok"

"Zero's family was attacked by a bad vampire. His relatives died and the vampire bit him."

"I see" said Yuuki weakly

She was feeling dizzy again. She held on to the desk to steady herself

"Yuuki, you really don't seem healthy to me. I'll ask a doctor to come have a look at you."

"Alright"

"Going back to the matter of Zero, you have to know he didn't mean to hurt you. He's been very strong up until now. He has displayed the kind of strength of character few people are capable of. He also feels terrible about what he did."

Yuuki stayed silent

"He has requested a transfer after the end of this semester."

"What?" Yuuki froze in shock

"I tried to talk him out of it but there was no changing his mind"

"Zero is going to leave?" she felt tears well up in her eyes so she turned away

"Headmaster, I'm going now."

She didn't wait for his reply.

She went back to her room and sat there in the dark. Her mind wasn't functioning properly. Zero was leaving. No, this couldn't be true. There had to be a mistake. She had always been with Zero. He told her he loved her, hadn't he? Then, why? But she also knew Zero enough to have a good idea as to why.

Zero had hated himself for all these years. How could that be? How could she have not seen it? She should have been there for him. She should have supported him through his transition from human to vampire.

She got up and went to the kitchen. She needed to try and eat something. She made some very plain tasting noodles; something that wouldn't upset her stomach. She looked at the boiling water, allowed her mind to drift off into nothingness. She couldn't concentrate on anything these days. What had she caught this time: the flu, a cold, an inner ear infection? At least an inner ear infection would explain the nausea and dizziness. Wait…what was she doing again?

"Yuuki!"

She turned her head slowly towards the voice. It was Zero.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" said Zero while holding her into place so she didn't fall.

Yuuki couldn't stand straight anymore. Did he scare her that much? He looked at her. What was wrong? Wasn't she getting a little too thin? She looked like she hadn't slept much either.

"Zero, you are here"

"Thanks for stating the obvious"

"The Headmaster said you were leaving"

"I have to wait until the end of the semester. I'm sorry; you'll have to stand my presence for another couple of months"

"Don't go!"

He stared at her in shock. She didn't want him to go? What was wrong with this girl?

"Yuuki, I attacked you. I almost drank you dry. I loved the taste of your blood. I'm a danger to you. You almost died! You should be happy that I'm leaving."

"I know you couldn't help yourself. I know you saved me in the end. And I can't believe I couldn't see that for all these years you were a…vamp…vampire. I'm sorry, Zero."

"There's nothing you should be sorry about. You should hate me. That's the only thing that would make sense. By the way, the noodles should be done by now."

"Ah, yes. Do you want some? I made too much."

They ate in silence. Yuuki hoped the food would stay down. Already she was feeling very nauseous.

Zero wasn't looking at her. At keep his eyes fixated on the bowl of noodles. They really didn't taste like anything. But he wasn't very surprised: Yuuki had never been a good cook. She took from the Headmaster in that department.

Yuuki suddenly rose from her chair and ran to the bathroom. He followed her and heard her throwing up. Was she sick again?

"Yuuki, are you alright?"

She didn't answer. He heard the toilet flush and the girl brushing her teeth. She came out looking positively grey.

"I think I'm going to need to go see a doctor."

"I'll ask the Headmaster to call one."

"I think he already did but go remind him just in case. I'm going to lie down in my room."

She looked so small. He wanted to protect her. He picked her up bridal style and walked to her room without listening to her protests. He left her on her bed and went to the Headmaster's office. He had already called a doctor. He should be there soon.

"Which one did you call?"

"Dr. Tanaka"

"Tanaka sensei? But he is a vampire doctor."

"And he's closest and was available today for a home visit. He just secretly specializes in vampires. He has a traditional medical degree. I'm sure he'll understand what's wrong with her."

Doctor Tanaka came an hour later. Cross Kaien showed him to Yuuki's room and left him to examine her.

"Tell me, Cross-san, what are your symptoms?"

She described them. He took her temperature, her blood pressure, and listened to her heart.

"You are a prefect, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"And the other prefect is a vampire, isn't he?"

"He is but I don't see how this is relevant."

"It may be. Are you close?"

"Yes, we are. Or at least we were."

"Aren't you a bit thin?"

"I didn't use to be. I've lost weight the past month or so."

"And you have been eating properly?"

"Yes, I normally have a good appetite."

"That's interesting. Miss Yuuki, this school has vampires and as a prefect you are in contact with them quite a bit more than your regular peers, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, but I don't understand why you are asking me this."

"Have you ever dated a vampire?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"The specific symptoms you have are very interesting. Please answer my questions as they may turn out to be relevant."

"Not really, no."

"Not really? I'm going to ask you a very personal question. Please don't be shocked."

The young woman nodded apprehensively.

"Have you ever been intimate with a vampire?"

Her face got a very obvious blush. Of course now she knew Zero was a vampire.

"Should I take your expression for a yes?"

She nodded again in silence

"Did you use any kind of birth control?"

"I'm on the pill"

"No condoms?"

"No"

"Miss Yuuki, are you aware the pill doesn't work when vampires are involved?"

What? Her mind went blank.

"Miss Yuuki", continued Tanaka," you have all the symptoms of a human pregnant with a vampire child."

**Note: Please review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: I do not own vampire knight. Thank you for all the reviews , keep up the good work!**

"Miss Yuuki", continued Tanaka," you have all the symptoms of a human pregnant with a vampire child."

"Pregnant? I am pr…pregnant?"

"We'll have to get confirmation but I am fairly certain of my guess. Those symptoms are very specific and as doctors we are told to look for them. Humans who carry vampire children have to be followed very closely as human bodies are not actually made for this kind of pregnancy."

"They're not? But I'm sure it happens a lot."

"It happens, of course but we just have to treat it as a risky pregnancy."

"Well, only if you decide to keep the baby of course" continued doctor Tanaka.

She dazed into space. She was too young for this. She was still in high school. She couldn't take care of a child now; especially a vampire. She didn't know anything about educating a vampire and neither did Zero. Oh my god, this baby was Zero's. He was the only one she had ever had sex with. It could only be his. Zero probably wouldn't want it. He was leaving anyway. Maybe it would be best for everyone if this child never came to be born.

"Miss Yuuki, I asked you a question."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking and didn't hear you."

"I need you to go take this pregnancy test. I'll be waiting here."

He handed her the device and let her stroll down the hall to the bathroom. The dizziness was still there.

She locked the bathroom door and tore the pregnancy test open. She read the instructions and did as it said. She closed her eyes and counted in her head. When she was done she opened her eyes.

There was no doubt possible. She was indeed having a baby.

She slowly walked back to the room and showed the results to the doctor.

"It's as I had predicted. I think we need to get Headmaster Cross to come in here"

She looked up in fear. What would the Headmaster think?

"But first, maybe we should also notify the father"

"The father?"

"Why, yes, he has the right to know, don't you think?"

"He does"

She looked at the floor. Zero would be furious. He wouldn't want it either, he hates vampires. Yuuki felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of Zero hating his own flesh and blood.

Yuuki went to find Zero. He was in his room reading a book about anti vampire weapons.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Tanaka sensei?"

"He's still there. I just need to tell you something, Zero."

"What is it?"

"God, I don't even know how I'm supposed to say this. I can't believe it is happening."

"Look, if it's about me transferring to another school, just know that you can't talk me out of it. Nothing you can say will change my decision. I'm too dangerous. I don't want to hurt you again."

"It's not about that. It's…I'm…"

She put her palms against her eyes and made a very frustrated sound.

"Will you spill it already?"

"Pregnant…I'm pregnant"

For five seconds Zero's expression didn't change but then his face transformed itself into a mask of confusion and panic.

"No, this can't be…How did?...I thought you were on the pill!"

"I am. But it doesn't work when vampires are involved."

"I need some time alone. Don't follow me."

The young vampire walked out of the room.

How could she be pregnant? No one had told him they weren't protected! Yuuki was pregnant with his baby. It could only be his, right? He didn't know what to think right now.

Yuuki returned to her room and found the doctor and her adopted father waiting for her.

"Yuuki, Tanaka sensei told me."

She stayed silent. She felt so embarrassed.

"Who's the father?" continued Cross Kaien

"Zero"

"I should have foreseen this. You met when you were already too old. It was foolish of me to assume you'd only think of each other as siblings."

"If you are going to keep the baby, I'll need to monitor Cross san's pregnancy closely. It's a risky one."

"Yuuki, what do you want to do? You are very young and so is Zero. Where is he, by the way? I thought you had gone to tell him."

"He needed some time alone."

"Ah. I see. Well, doctor. Is there anything you can give Yuuki to help with the dizziness?"

After giving the young girl some medication the doctor left. She had another appointment with him the following day to have an ultrasound exam.

The headmaster and Yuuki waited for Zero to return in the kitchen. He did so 2 hours later.

"We were waiting for you."

For once, the headmaster looked serious.

"Come sit down"

Zero sat at the edge of a kitchen chair.

"First of all, you were both very irresponsible. I thought I raised you better than that. But what is done is done. Now, we have to act. Do you want this baby to be born?"

Neither said anything.

"You are both too young but I would understand if Yuuki didn't want to have an abortion."

Zero shot a side glance to Yuuki. She had her hands on her lap and wasn't making eye contact with anyone. She wasn't speaking. It was hard to believe she was carrying a baby when he looked at her slender, young figure. It felt weird to think they had made something new; a new being. She was having his baby.

After a couple of minutes of silence, the headmaster spoke again.

"Maybe you need to talk about it privately. I would like to know what you've decided later."

That left the two teenagers alone at the kitchen table. Yuuki still wasn't looking at Zero.

She felt certain that he would want her to have the abortion.

"So you're not going to talk to me?"

She lifted her head. He was looking at her. She could see he felt frustrated but there was something else.

"I'm sorry. All this is my fault."

"I did my share of the work. I should have insisted we wear condoms."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it won't get us anywhere at this point."

He seemed angry.

"I'm not going to keep it so don't worry. I know you didn't want this."

"You're right; I didn't want to be a father. I'm not even out of high school. This is so messed up."

Yuuki felt tears well up in her eyes. He really didn't want it. She wouldn't be able to keep it.

"But it doesn't mean I don't want it."

Was something wrong with her ears or had she heard right?

"What do you mean?"

"I love you…"

"But Zero…"

"…and if you want to keep the baby I'll stay with you if you want me there."

"Why? You know it will be vampire"

"I know. And I won't lie and say I didn't wish my children would be human but there is nothing I can do. I guess if they are already half human they won't be completely vampire."

"So if I decide to keep it you won't leave the school."

"No, I'll stay. But the real question is: do you want to keep it? Wouldn't you rather have human children when you are older?"

"I had never thought about children before."

She put her hand on her stomach. Somehow she felt that this being needed her protection.

"I think I want to have it."

**Note: Please review **


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: I don't own Vampire knight. I apologize about the long time between updates and the shortness of the chapters. I unfortunately go to a school where the only break I've gotten since last September was one week. I'm trying though so bear with me**

She put her hand on her stomach. Somehow she felt that this being needed her protection.

"I think I want to have it."

"It's settled then. I'll be there for you. I do wonder how far along you are though. You aren't showing at all."

"Maybe it's from the last time we did it."

"How long ago was that?"

She counted in her head.

"I'm not sure but more than a month."

"That'd make sense then. But still, I didn't know women could get sick so early on."

"The doctor gave me some medicine. I hope it works because I don't think I can take another 8 months of that."

"You can't be sick for that long. It'd ruin your health and you could miscarry."

"I still can't believe this is happening."

"Trust me, me neither"

"Are you sure this is fine with you?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It'll be fine."

"I just don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me."

"Stuck with you?"

"You'll be a father. You'll have responsibilities."

"It's more like you'll be stuck with me, Yuuki"

"I don't feel that way about you at all. I'll be glad to be stuck with you. Lots of women aren't so lucky. I know you'll take things seriously."

"I see."

Yuuki got up from her chair and approached Zero. He followed her with his eyes, wondering what she was going to do. She kissed him on the lips. It was a very soft and gentle kiss.

"How can you still do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yuuki, I almost killed you. The mouth you kissed almost drained you of your blood."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't choose to be what you are today. I want you to stay and be with me."

"I'm staying. You really want us to actually be together? You don't want me to be there just for the baby?"

"No, silly. And besides, I want to have an actual family."

Zero had a smile tugging on his lips. She hadn't seen him smile in such a long time it seemed. But it made sense. Zero had lost his family a few years back. Now, she was asking him to build a family of their own.

"Like we'd get married?" asked the young vampire.

Yuuki turned a bright pink.

"I…I guess so. I mean, only if you don't mind. But…But I understand if the idea doesn't seem nice to you!"

"No, I think I'd like to have a traditional family."

It was Zero's turn to kiss Yuuki. He did it very gently and stoked her hair at the same time. From now on he needed to make sure he was very careful with her. She was fragile. He had to protect her and the baby. At thought that she had a baby in her womb he put his hand on her stomach. She was still completely flat but just the thought of the baby being there made his fingers a bit tingly. What a strange sensation.

Yuuki was surprised he put his hand on her stomach like that while kissing her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit less dizzy, the medicine is helping"

"You should get some rest"

With those words he took her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

"Zero, I don't need to be carried!"

"I'll carry you until your dizziness stops completely. What if you fell in the stairs? I'll take care of you. It's the least I can do."

"Stop talking about that already. We need to put that behind us."

"I don't think I will ever be able to. I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

He lowered her onto her comfortable bed but she clung to his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"So what if this had never happened? Would you still have stayed with me? Would you want to be with me?"

How could she even ask that?

"Yuuki, you shouldn't even ask yourself that. I love you. I've loved you for such a long time. I've wanted to be with you since I met you."

He lowered his head and kissed her gently.

Kaname jumped in the air from his desk when he heard the news.

"Yuuki is pregnant?"

The noble vampire who brought him the news confirmed it one last time before taking his leave. Kaname was left with his thoughts. Could it be his? There was definitely a chance. He had sex with her and he came inside her. It could very well be his baby. Kaname felt very satisfied with himself. But soon a worry clouded his thoughts. Yuuki had a very fragile human body. Carrying a normal vampire child would already be difficult. A baby half pureblood would be even riskier. She could easily miscarry.

He decided to go see her as soon as possible. He would decide what to do next after he saw her. According to the vampire who had brought him the news she had an appointment for a more thorough exam tomorrow. He needed to get Tanaka sensei under his control.


End file.
